parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tigre
Belle - Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) The Beast - El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Prince Adam - Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Gaston - Django of the Dead (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Lumiere - Sonic (Sonic X) Human Lumiere - Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Cogsworth - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Human Cogsworth - Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) Mrs. Potts - Kitty Katswell - (Tuff Puppy) Human Mrs. Potts - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Chip - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) Human Chip - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) Maurice - Emiliano Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Babette - Amy Rose (Sonic X) Human Babette - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) The Wardrobe - Pearl (Steven Universe) Le Fou - Lil' Gideon (Gravity Falls) Monsieur D'Arque - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yander) The Bimbettes - Zoe Aves (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera), Pacfica Northwest (Gravity Falls), Jackie Wakermen (Kick Buttowski) Sultan - Chui (The Book of life) Dog Sultan - Sparkey (Frankenweenie) Phillipe - Buck (Home On Range) The wolves - Wolf Guards (Kung Fu Panda 2) The old begger woman/Enchantress - La Muerte (The Book of Life) Gallery Scenes * Beauty and the Tigre Part 1- Prologue/("Frida") * Beauty and the Tigre Part 2 - Frida meets Django and Gideon * Beauty and the Tigre Part 3 - Emiliano's Invention/Emiliano goes to the Fair * Beauty and the Tigre Part 4 - Emiliano Gets Lost/Wolves * Beauty and the Tigre Part 5 - Emiliano Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Tigre Part 6 - Django's Proposal/("Frida(Reprise)") * Beauty and the Tigre Part 7 - Frida arrives at the castle * Beauty and the Tigre Part 8 - Frida's New Home * Beauty and the Tigre Part 9 - ("Django") * Beauty and the Tigre Part 10 - Frida meets Kitty, Banjo, and Pearl * Beauty and the Tigre Part 11 - Frida is being Difficult * Beauty and the Tigre Part 12 - Frida Leaves her Room and Meets Sonic and Wander * Beauty and the Tigre Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Tigre Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Wolves Attack * Beauty and the Tigre Part 15 - Django and Gideon meet Lord Hater * Beauty and the Tigre Part 16 - Something Special/("Something There") * Beauty and the Tigre Part 17 - "Human Again" * Beauty and the Tigre Part 18 - "Beauty and the Tigre" * Beauty and the Tigre Part 19 - El Tigre Let's Frida Go/Django's Plan * Beauty and the Tigre Part 20 - "The Mob Song"/Villains vs Creatures * Beauty and the Tigre Part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Tigre Part 22 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Snow-Rose 16 spoofs